ShockWave
by Project 00X
Summary: AU where Izuku gets a somewhat amplified version of her mother's quirk. Join him as he continues his journey to become the world's greatest hero. (Bad summary, better story... I think.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Really?!"

Izuku couldn't hide his excitement. The doctor just told him that he can have a quirk.

"Yes, well... all physical signs show no signs of being quirkless, but..."

"But what, doc? Is there something wrong with my Izuku?" Inko said worried.

"Oh! No no no, madam. Infact, it's actually quite the opposite! He developed a rare mutation in the Plus Alpha factor of his quirk, meaning any quirk he develops will be somewhat "amplified" as they say."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well, he may inherit somewhat a version of your quirk, and if he does, you wouldn't have to worry. The type of quirk you possess uses only little amount of the Plus Alpha factor. And the mutation causes extra production of this. And since the quirk he may inherit will be a version of your quirk, the production of the factor will increase, but not enough to overload it."

"Ummm... in short?"

"Your son will be fine."

The only thing Izuku understood from the doctor and his mother's conversation was 'a stronger version of your quirk.' This made Izuku jump in excitement. He was about to get a possibly cool quirk.

 **3 months later...**

5 year old Izuku was jumping around in joy. He finally did it.

"Mom! Mom! I finally did it! Look! Look!"

Izuku then dragged his mother from the kitchen to the living room.

"What is it that you want to show me, honey?"

Izuku then placed all his toys in a circle and he stepped into the circle. Inko worried that his son was performing a teddy bear summoning ritual.

Suddenly, all the teddy bears around him flew away, like a sudden SHOCKWAVE. (get it?) It was strong enough to make Inko tumble slightly.

"M-mom?" Izuku said worried about his mom.

"Th-that... Izuku..." Inko slowly stood up. "Izuku, that was amazing!" Inko rushed her son and gave him a big hug. "Oh, my son has a very cool quirk!" Both Inko and Izuku rejoiced that night. "I'm so proud of you."

A few days later, at their school...

All of the students were surrounding Bakugo. They just discovered that he has a really cool quirk.

"Wow, Bakugo, you can make explosions come out of your hand? That's an awesome quirk!" A random student said.

"Heh. I guess it's a pretty cool quirk, ain't it?" Bakugo answered like a show off.

"Wow! Iwish my quirk was as cool as yours!" Young Izuku said from behind them, making them look at him.

"Hah! What's your quirk anyway? Automatically flip book pages at will?" Bakugo joked, making the whole class laugh.

"Uhh... no."

"Well then, what is it?" A random student yelled from the group.

Izuku nodded and stood up. There was a short silence, until all the tables and chairs near Izuku either got pushed away a feet or two while other tables tumbled. It nudged the group a few inches.

"O-oh, sorry! I-I'll try and help setting up the tables and chairs again!" Izuku apologized.

"Hm... At least you won't be completely useless." Bakugo said after snapping back from shock. But still boastful.

Izuku still wasn't praised because of his quirk, but he was still getting a few compliments. Of course, Bakugo was still being praised.

 **~-0-~**

Izuku was walking towards his home, then he saw Bakugo and 2 of his lackeys bullying another kid. He checked on what was happening and he rushed towards the action. "H-hey! Kacchan! Stop bullying that kid!" Izuku said, obviously scared, but determined.

"Tch. Stay out of my way, Deku. Just because your quirk is decent, doesn't mean you can do what ever the hell you want." (Oh, the irony.)

"W-well, if you want to get to this kid, you're gonna have to go through me!" Izuku then pushed all of them back using his quirk. They weren't pushed that far away, maybe a few feet, since his quirk had weight push limits. This gave enough time for Izuku to tell the kid to run.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled angrily.

Bakugo then ran towards Izuku and caused an explosion that was small enough to be unnoticed from a few meters, but strong enough to send poor Deku fly a few meters and hit the ground hard. Bakugo then kicked Deku in the stomach.

"Don't get in my way again, dumb Deku. Or i'll kill you."

Izuku then went home with some scratches and a few burns on his shirt. And when his mother saw him she quickly rushed to Izuku.

"Izuku! What happened? Is it serious?!"

"M-mom, I'm fine."

Inko then proceeded to check on Izuku and see if he has any more major injuries.

 **8 years later...**

Izuku just turned 13 recently and it was near the end of school days.

"So, kids, what are you gonna do after school?"

Most of them were pretty normal. Some would continue to study, some enjoy their summer vacation before 7th grade, and some were... questionable.

Suddenly, Bakugo, the boastful kid then shouted "I'm gonna enroll to UA!" Al lthe attention was directed to him. He was about to enter a top Hero School. Of course, it would only make sense since his quirk would be suited for hero combat.

"I will also be going to UA!"

They all looked at who said that. It was none other than Izuku. Then they all laughed.

"Hahaha! You?! Enter Hero studies?!" A random kid said.

"Yeah. You may have a decent quirk, but not enough to be a hero!" Anither kid yelled.

All of them were teasing, downing, and laughing at Izuku. Except for Bakugo. His eyes were full of anger and murderous intent.

 **~-0-~**

Izuku and Bakugo were seen in a dark alley. Izuku's notebook on heroes was lying on the ground with burnt marks.

"Hey, what the?! Kacchan, why would you do that?!"

Before Izuku could reach down for his notebook, Bakugo slammed him to the wall.

"You idiot! I was supposed to be the first one from our school to enter UA! ME! And you think you can even get to my level?! You're just a dumb sh*t, Deku! Know your f*ckin place!"

Bakugo then let go and continued to angrily mumble.

Izuku then picked up his notebook, but the moment he did, he felt like he couldn't move his feet. When he looked down, a black mass was beginning to creep up from his foot. "W-what is this?!"

"Hmmm... you seem like decent prey. Yessss. Now tell me, what is your quirk?" A mouth and an eye began to show up from the black mass. Izuku then tried to use his quirk to push it away. It caused some parts and pieces of it to fly off.

"Heh... nice try. "

Before Izuku was engulfed by the weird liquid villain, A sudden hit caused the villain to get flung away and he retreated to the sewers.

Before Izuku processed what happened, he then heard a voice. "Do not worry! I am here!"

That voice seemed familiar. It was his all time favorite hero.

"A-Allmight?!"

"Yes, my boy! I am here! And I'll be leaving now!"

Before he left, he had to ask him something.

"A-Allmight!"

"Hmm?" Allmight then turned around.

"Allmight... do you... d-do you think I can be a hero?!" He mustered up all his courage to ask this question.

There was a short silence. Allmight then knelt on one knee.

"Midoriya, is it?"

Izuku then nodded.

"Look, young child. I don't think you can be a hero."

This was like punching a kitten in the face.

"I don't mean to hurt you, but I can't go around telling people that they can be heroes. It's a dangerous job. People die. I wish you would understand."

Then a smoke began to emanate from Allmight's body. "O-oh, gotta go now, bye."

Izuku tried to hold in the tears, but he manned up and held it in. It was hard to be told that you couldn't be a hero, especially if it's from your childhood hero.

 **~-0-~**

Izuku was walking down the street. He still had those exact words going through his head. "I don't think you can be a hero." He was shattered. His life long dream was shut down. Completely. Then, he saw what seemed like a group of people. Allot of them. And he saw a couple of burning buildings.

"He-hey! What's happening?" He asked a stranger.

"There's still a kid there! He's captured!"

"Wait, what?"

He went to the front of the crowd and saw a very big black mass and seemed to be struggling with something. It was the same that attacked him.

"W-wait, there's still someone in there?!"

"Everybody! Stand back!" Kamui woods yelled at them. "Kid, stop making explosions! We need to get close to free you!"

Wait, what? Explosions?

Then, he saw a familiar face. Bakugo?! Izuku was confused. How in the world did someone like him get captured?

"Ah, a very worthy prey. Your quirk would make very good use killing the hero who stole my eye."

"Shut... UP!" Bakugo then made a large explosion, making other parts of the thing fly off, but it kept coming back.

"Damnit, where is Allmight?!" A stranger yelled. Izuku thought the same. Where IS Allmight? He should be here right? No way he's late. He's never late to rescue someone. Little did they know he was watching from afar.

"Dang it. I wish I could help." Allmight could only watch as the kid was being consumed by the villain.

Then suddenly, a kid came running towards the villain. Kamui tried to stop the kid, but he couldn't get the kid in time. Izuku then threw his backpack at the monster. The villain was then blinded temporarily. "Deku, what the hell are you doing?!"

Izuku wasnt listening to anything near him. He stood still, and he felt as if adrenaline rushed through his very blood. He then raised his hands towards the villain. When the villain gained his sight back, he saw that the kid he attempted to consume was standing in front of him. Them he felt a large powerful push. The force was even felt by the crowd. The villain was blown away, but it wasn't enough. "Yes... you also have a good quirk. Two powerful prey in one day."

Izuku knew it wasn't enough. He saw the black mass come after him and thought to himself if this is how he dies. It would've been the end, if it weren't for Allmight barging in and Detroit Smash the hell out of the villain, basically disintegrate the villain into oblivion.

 **~-0-~**

As Allmight made a short rescue cameo and Izuku and Bakugo were freed, Bakugo was then praised by some of the people from the crowd for having a powerful quirk, wherein Izuku was being scolded by the pro heroes at the scene for how reckless and dangerous it was. But they were kind of impressed by his bravery, so he wasn't that much scolded.

 **~-0-~**

Izuku was walking home after the incident. It was nearly sundown. He was feeling bland for almost the rest of the day and even going home he felt bland. He wished he could at least see Allmight again to make him feel a little bit better, even after being told he can never be a hero. But to his surprise...

"Midoriyaaaaaaa!" Allmight then came running towards Izuku. This startled him, allot.

"Midoriya... *breathes heavily* I... I was impressed... By your bravery!"

"Th-thank you." Did Allmight just compliment Izuku?

"I am sorry for what I have told you, my boy. I have told you wrong."

Wait, was he apolo- Izuku was then cut off from his thought when Allmight spat out blood and poofed, turning into a sickly thin man.

"A-Allmight?!" Izuku was in shock. His favorite Hero was turned into a regular thin person.

"O-oh... sorry. This is when I'm not in my Allmight form."

"Wait... Y-you're a skinny man?!"

"Yes. My quirk allows me to- you know what? This was explained in the manga and Anime anyway so let's get this chapter finished." (Fourth wall breaking. XD)

"Midoriya my boy... you can..."

Was he about to say what he think he's about to say? Izuku fell to his knees as small tears began to fall from his face.

 **"A Hero."**

 **Hey there, fellow readers! I know, I know. Most of the stories I wrote never got updated again. But I promise, It won't end the same way. I hope. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Also don't forget to leave a review. It keeps me motivated. See ya! ( ^-^)_/**

 **Whsipers: I ship IzuOcha so don't eorry IzuOcha shippers.**


	2. Entrance Exam

Chapter 2

 **Ha! No one expected the Spanish Inqui- I mean, chapter 2!**

It has been a few days since Izuku and Allmight met. Since then, Allmight decided to train young Izuku. Allmight told him to meet at the junkyard.

"So, Midoriya. How does your quirk work exactly?"

Izuku still couldn't believe that he was being trained by Allmight! Or, at the least, his Alter Ego. It was still nerve wracking to talk to the number 1 hero.

"Uh... well, my quirk works by pushing any object around me within a certain radius. I can't push anything that is more than twice my weight."

"Hmm... interesting quirk, I see. How many objects can you push at once?"

"Well, It depends on their weight and closeness. If I exert to much force on something to heavy, it instead pushes me away."

"Have you tried and exert all that force onto one object?"

It wasn't something Izuku ever tried, so it could prove to be difficult. Allmight pointed to a broken oven to be a practice dummy.

"If my theory is correct, you will exert all the force of hiting multiple objects into one object, dramatically increasing your push on that object, as well as not affecting anything else around you."

"Hmmm... I guess that would make sense since instead of pushing multiple objects in one push, all the force that could've been exerted into just one object would be added to the intia-" Allmight then karate chopped Izuku on the head. "Don't over think it, my boy."

Izuku didn't want to sound disrespectful by saying he couldn't do it, so he concentrated. He raised his hand slowly and pointed it towards the oven. He felt like he could do it. It felt like it was possible. He closed his eyes, and activated his quirk. As he opened his eyes... it wasn't the effect he was expecting. Instead of hitting the oven, he hit all of the objects around him, including Allmight, a few meters away.

"A-Allmight! I'm so sorry!"

"No, my boy!" Allmight stood up quickly after being knocked down. "I-It's quite fine."

"I couldn't c-concentrate on the oven. I-I'm sorry."

"Listen, Midoriya. It's ok not to rush things. You still have 7 months till UA opens. That's enough time to master your quirk."

"O-of course."

"Now, we continue training tomorrow.

~-0-~

It has nearly been two months of training. Almost everyday Izuku tried and tried again to concentrate on one object. He was managing to exert the force only on his front.

"Ok, Midoriya. You have improved on which objects to push. I noticed that the less objects you push, the more force you can exert. Now... concentrate. Learn from all the training you did for the last two months. Now... try again."

Izuku had to do it. He didn't want to disappoint his all time hero. So he concentrated once more. Instead of trying to hard, he just relaxed. He breathed slowly to calm him down. He raised his hand towards the same oven he tried to push two months again. He closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating. He was determined. He SHOULD be determined. The moment he opened his eyes, he activated his quirk and sent the oven flying hundreds of feet and crashing onto a mound of trash, causing the mountain of trash to crumble.

"I... I did it! I did it!"

"Very good, my boy! That was amazing!"

He then walked towards Izuku. He held him by the shoulder. "Now... without using your quirk... clean this whole bay area within the next 5 months."

"Wait, what?!"

"Well, we can't train just your quirk, right?"

5 months later...

After 5 months of grueling training, Izuku was close to finishing it. Only one more haul to be done. As he hauled the big refrigerator to the pile, he climbed it and SCREAMED at the top of his lungs.

"I am proud of you, Midoriya my boy. Now. Are you ready for tomorrow's entrance exam?"

Izuku looked at Allmight. He then nods in agreement. He couldn't believe that he was close to enrolling into UA.

~-0-~

"Well, today is the day, Izuku. Are you ready?"

Inko gave her son's bag. She couldn't believe her son was going to the top hero school in japan.

"Yes, mom. I've been getting ready since the past few months. I'll be fine."

"Ok then. Bye."

"Bye mom!"

~-0-~

"Wow. So this is UA."

Izuku was amazed at how big the initial building was. It was almost 20 times bigger than their own school before. Then, he saw a familiar face.

"Hey! Kac-" before he could reach closer, Bakugo looked at him and gave a menacing glare.

"Don't get in my way, Deku. Or I'll f*cking kill you."

Damn, does he ever stop being grouchy?

After the encounter, Izuku then stepped forward. It felt like he was one step closer to being a hero. And that one step was a misstep. He just realized that he tripped on his own foot. He was expecting a face plant onto the concrete, but he didn't feel it. He didn't hit the ground at all. He opened his eyes, he was literally floating a mere few inches from the ground.

"Oh, sorry for using my quirk on you without permission!"

Izuku looked to who just saved him from a concrete face plant, and it was... a girl, making Izuku blush!

"I just thought it would be a bad omen for me if you tripped." She said cheerily.

She pulled Izuku up and released her quirk, making Izuku stand up, but still paralyzed in embarrassment. "Well, see ya!"

The girl then proceeded to walk towards the entrance to the main building.

 _"I... I just talked to a girl!"_

Yeah Izuku. "Talked" to a girl.

~-0-~

"WHAT'S UUUUP?!" A loud booming voice was heard inside the auditorium. "Welcome to the Annual UA entrance exam!"

Izuku gasped. "Present Mic! I tune in to his radio channel everyday!"

"Please be quiet." A person who seemed buff and wore glasses looked at him. Izuku felt slightly ashamed, so he just shut up and listened to Present Mic's announcement.

"I am going to give you a very inspirational speech, BUT NO ONE HAS TIME FOR THAT!"

Very straightforward and very true.

"So we will jump straight into the rules! There will be the written test, and there will be the hoax villains test! Rules for the written test are pretty obvious! You write your answers on a piece of paper! Meanwhile,the Hoax villains test will be more complicated! There are three types of robots AKA villains. The first are 1 pointers, which are the easiest to take out. The second are 2 pointers, which are not as easy. Then the 3 pointers, which are slightly difficult."

"Excuse me!" The same student who scolded Midoriya stood up. "You said only three hoax villains will be encountered, but on this sheet that was given to us there are four."

Allot of the students looked at the papers that were given to them. They noticed it as well.

"If this is some mistake made by UA, the top Hero Studies School in Japan, then thi-"

"Woah, woah. Calm down. What's your name, anyways?"

"Tenya Iida, sir!"

"Well then, Iida and other entries. The reason that I only mentioned 3 is because the fourth one is a 0 pointer. It is meant to clear out an area if there is a large group. They are sort of a 'gimmick' as you'd call it."

"Thank you sir! I apologize for being rude!"

"Yeah... no worries, kid."

~-0-~

"Allright! Welcome to the starting line!" Present Mic announced.

Meanwhile all the kids were gathered at the entrance of the training city. All of them were amazed at how big and detailed the city is.

Izuku then saw the girl who helped him last time. "Oh! It's her! I should go and thank her."

Izuku was walking towards her when he was grabbed by the shoulder by someone. "Were you going to distract that girl over there? Are you here to be a sort of distraction? It would make sense for a school like UA to do this."

"U-uh... no, I was just going to-"

"Then don't be a hindrance to anyone else."

This made Izuku feel incredibly intimidated. That person was like Bakugo, in a lawful, less violent way.

"Alright! We will begin in three! Two! One! Go! Don't wait for me to say go! There are no countdowns in a real villain fight!"

All of them ran towards the city and began to split up, finding and destroying hoax villains. All of them were doing well, except for Izuku, who was panicking ang trying to find a hoax villain." _Damn it Izuku! You trained yourself for so long! What is wrong with you?!"_

Finally, he found a hoax villain he was close enough to. He concentrated on pushing the robot in particular. It flew directly to the building, but before it hit the building itself, a sudden blue laser hit the robot.

"W-what the-"

"We make a good team, right?"

Izuku looked and it was coming from the belly button of a kid.

"My name is Aoyama. You may need to remember that name." As he went off (pridefully and started to kill steal allot of bots.) _Jeez, what's wrong with that guy?_

As Izuku went on to find some that weren't destroyed and/or in the process of being destroyed. He could hear Present Mic announcing the scores of other people, all decent scores, meanwhile Izuku hasn't scored a single bit. His quirk should be doing well for this kind of test, but he was too scared and panicky.

"1 minute remaining!"

 _Crap._ That was the only thing Izuku could think of. There was only one minute left and he still didn't score. _"Why? Why can't I score? Why am I such a coward?"_ He thought to himself.

As he was running, trying to find and muster up the courage to destroy a hoax villain. But then, he felt the ground rumbling. And as he felt this earthquake-like occurrence, he saw many people running away. As he looked at what they were running from. What were they running from? A giant mechanical monstrosity bigger than the buildings it was behind.

"What the hell is that?!" A random kid shouted out.

"It's the f*cking gimmick!" Another random kid answered.

Well, obviously Izuku wasn't gonna fight that. Izuku stood up and ran from it. But before he could get any further, he heard a faint voice coming from the debris.

"H-help..."

Izuku turned his head to see who it was. It was the girl. The girl who helped her earlier. She was covered in some debris, unable to move.

 _"I just thought it would be a bad omen for me if you tripped."_

Her voice kept playing again and again in his head. Why isn't anybody helping her? Shouldn't someone at least try and help her? Before he knew it, he was already running towards the monstrosity. He couldn't control what he was doing. It felt involuntary. He pointed both his hands to the ground and activated his quirk, causing him to be sent flying to the face of the robot.

 _"Crap, what now?!"_

He then saw the hand of the robot try and grab him. He quickly thought of a plan, but it was not guaranteed to work. The moment the hand was close to Izuku, he placed his left hand on the robot and right hand on the aproaching hand. He closed his eyes for a moment. I can do this. I can do this. I can... He then opened his eyes, showing a flash of neon green. He activated his quirk, literally causing the head and arm of the robot (which were the parts Izuku was aiming) flying far. The force on both parts didn't send him flying in the opposite direction, but the force dislocated a shoulder. The pain was excruciating. But before he knew it, he was already falling.

 _"Crap! What do I do?! I could use my quirk to send me flying up, but if the force is too powerful it could still be fatal! And even if I survive, I couldn't gain a single point! Gah! What do I do?!"_

Before he knew it, he was so close to the ground. He had no time to think. He pointed his hand to the ground, but before he could use his quirk, he felt a sudden slap. And that moment he was slapped, he stopped falling. He was floating!

"Re... release."

Izuku then fell down, but not that high. He then looked to where he felt that slap, he saw that girl he just saved. She was on top of some,robot debris.

"H-hey! Are yo-" before she could ask Izuku if he was ok, she began to feel nauseous, and she barfed behind the thing she was on top of.

Everyone started to surround Izuku,but they moved when they saw the school medic come closer. "Allright, everybody. Move, please." The short old lady said, walking towards Izuku.

"Hey, who is that?"

"That's the school medic, recovery girl. If it weren't for her, UA wouldn't be able to do dangerous training."

Recovery Girl then came closer to Izuku, and then kissed him on the forehead. Before he knew it, Izuku's dislocated shoulder fixed itself, but he felt very tired. "Kid, be careful next time, alright?"

Izuku then nodded.

Then recovery girl left. Izuku suddenly remembered. He was still empty on points. But before he could even move...

"ALRIGHT! TIME IS UP!"

Izuku felt his heart sink to his stomach. He didn't score. Not even a bit. "If I only got at least 1 point."

So much effort. So much training. _"I'm sorry, Allmight. You put all that effort into me, and I failed."_

Izuku Midoriya:

 **Score: 0**

 **:3 so you like it? No? Then why you still reading?! ( ;_;) why you no like mah story?**

 **Ok then, review please! It fills me with DETERMINATION!**


	3. Physical Test

**Chapter 3**

 **Well hello there... General Keno- I mean, fellow reader. Damn, I'm gonna start my chapters with meme quotes, aren't I?**

It has been nearly two weeks now and Izuku still didn't recieve any acceptance letter, not that he was expecting one. He just remembered about when he took down such a large hoax villain, but he couldn't even score just a bit.

"Izuku, you haven't even touched your plate. Are you alright?" Inko asked his son.

Izuku then snapped back to reality. "O-oh, I'm fine."

~-0-~

Izuku was inside his room, just laying down on his bed. Not really doing much. Just imagining what disapointment Allmight must have felt.

Suddenly, his mom barged in, carrying an envelope.

"I-Izuku! It's here!" Inko said to her son. She then left the envelope in Izuku's room and went outside, hoping he was accepted.

Izuku looked at the letter. It really WAS from UA. He quickly opened the letter, and he saw it.

 _ **Congratulations!**_

 _ **UA has accepted you into their school and you will be attending Hero Studies. Your score will be displayed below:**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya:**_

 _ **Villain Score: 0**_

 _ **Heroic/Rescue Score: 60**_

 _ **Classes will begin on: June 19**_

Izuku couldn't believe it. He was accepted into UA. He couldn't help but fall to his knees and cry tears of joy.

~-0-~

"Wow. First day of school." Izuku had stepped onto the front gates and felt as if he was stepping into heaven. It was the first day, the first step, to becoming a hero. Then he suddenly felt someone bump into him. Causing him to tumble. He then looked back to who accidentally pushed him.

"O-oh, I'm sorry for ge-" Izuku then pauses to see it was the girl he saved, causing him to heat up.

"The brunette then reached down to help him up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"H-h-hi!" Izuku could barely speak. He was too embarrassed.

The girl then noticed something. He looked familiar. "W-wait! You were the guy who saved me! I-I never got to thank you!"

"N-no pro-problem." Still stammering like hell.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka. What's yours?"

Izuku then went haywire. It was as simple as saying his name, but it felt really weird, like his first time talking to a girl, so he didn't know how to react. "I-Izuku Midoriya."

Before Uraraka can talk to him, they heard a ring.

"Oh, crud! We'll be late! We should hurry up!"

Uraraka then grabbed Izuku by the hand, causing him to blush even more to the point of fainting. Uraraka then ended up pulling a Statue-zuku (an Izuku Statue).

~-0-~

Uraraka then opened the door, with Izuku next to her, who was as red as a tomato. Then the first thing they see is Iida scolding Bakugo for putting his feet on the table. They then saw Uraraka and Izuku, both in the door frame.

Iida then stopped scolding Bakugo then walked towards both of them. "You!" He pointed at Izuku, making him feel intimidated. Suddenly, Iida bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness during the exam. I only felt like you were being a hindrance, but in reality you saved someone, which is the mark of a hero."

"Uh... yeah, no problem."

~-0-~

All of them were talking to each other. Befriending people, telling each other names, except for a few of them, who were too intimidating to talk to.

Then, they heard someone approaching. They quickly sat down on their respective chairs quickly before they were seen standing up.

As they opened the door, they saw a slim, shady man with long hair. He seemed like a very bland and depressed man.

"Hello there. My name is Shota Aizawa. I will be your homeroom teacher. Blablabla Yadda Yadda ya Plus Ultra."

"He's our homeroom teacher?" Kaminari said.

"He seems so... done with life." Mina replied.

"Alright, so don't bother introducing yourselves. Now, go outside as we're going to be doing a physical exercise."

Well at least he's straightforward. _"These kids have almost zero potential."_

~-0-~

"Alright, now you're gonna be doing some activities, but using your quirk this time."

Everyone was exited. They were finally gonna do something they never did in their old schools. Physical activities with their quirks.

"Oh, and there's a twist. Those who score the lowest, will be expelled. Good luck with that."

"What?! Is that even allowed?!" The whole class started to complain and freak out.

Ok, now they were less excited, and more worried.

...

The first test was the sprinting test. Most did well. Aoyama using his quirk for boost, but stopping mid sprint. "If I use my Navel Laser for more than a few seconds, my stomach collapses on itself." He's saying it like everybody needs to know about it.

Mina, using a slippery acid, slid through pretty quickly.

Bakugo, pretty obvious, used his quirk to 'blast' his way through the finish line.

( we know how the others did it so let's skip up to Uraraka.)

Uraraka didn't want to use her quirk on herself, so she used it on her clothes to make it lighter. It didn't effect her initial speed without the quirk that much, but she was still pretty fast. Kinda.

Next up was Izuku. Izuku still didn't have full control on how powerful his blasts were, so if he tried to use it, he could end up blasting everyone around him. And if he tried to use the concentrated push, he may end up going to high, causing major injuries. And he was still having trouble sometimes on the concentrated push. So he ended up running normally. Atleast he trained his body, so he didn't do too terrible.

...

Next was the long jump. Most of them were doing well, like always. But those who couldn't use it on this particular jump, wasn't really gonna work. Of course, Izuku couldn't use his quirk for the same reasons from last time.

...

Next was... the strength grip. The more muscle-based quirks were doing well. Allot of them this time couldn't use their quirks, but at least some had physical training already, so it didn't do too terrible.

...

And then, the side to side jump. It was particularly difficult for the students, especially for those with absolutely no experience. Of course, the one that did the best was Tsuyu, whose hopping abilities due to her quirk "Frog" gave her an advantage. Mineta did do well too, since he could bounce of his... hairy balls. (That came out wrong. Don't sue me.)

...

Then the last test... the ball throw.

This was the last test, and the simplest.

"This is the last test. Now, you can use your quirks. Bakugo."

"Hm?"

"What was your score during middle school of the ball throw?"

"87 feet."

"Ok. Now try it with your quirk."

Bakugo then picked up a ball. He then threw it as hard as he can, using his explosion at the same time.

731 feet!

Allot of them gasped. It was a very impressive throw, a powerful one at that.

"Ok. Next."

Those who couldn't use their quirk in this particular moment only did average, but then...

"Next is... Uraraka."

Uraraka walked to the throwing point, picked up a ball, then used her quirk to make it weightless. She threw it as hard as she can, and since it was weightless, the score was...

Infinity!

That was the best one yet. No way anyone could top that.

"Alright. Next is... Izuku."

Izuku felt nervous. No way he could top infinity, but he hoped to at least do decent. This was the only one of the tests Izuku was gonna be able to do something with his quirk.

Izuku picked up a ball. The last one. He had to do it. He had to concentrate. He needed to. He fails the concentrated shot, he'll end up pushing off everyone nearby. And if he mistimes it, it wouldn't go as far. So he had to concentrate deeply. He closed his eyes, then he felt a sudden rush to his body. He opened his eyes, revealing a neon green flash from his eyes, then activated his quirk the moment he threw it.

"..."

1 053 meters!

It actually came second best. He was surprised! He didn't expect it to go so far. No one did. Heck, even Aizawa smirked a bit. _"Heh, guess they weren't so worthless after all."_

...

"Alright... so now, those who are to be expelled are..."

Izuku hoped his name wouldn't be announced. Hopefully he didn't hear his name.

The tension was building up. It was do or die.

"No one. Everybody passed."

"Wait what?!" All of them exclaimed.

"No one was ever gonna be expelled. It was a ruse to get you to go to higher lengths."

"Aizawa-sensei, you can't go scaring us like that!" Kaminari complained.

"Yeah! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Toru said.

Everyone continued to complain, but atleast they felt a bit of relief, knowing they wouldn't be expelled.

~-0-~

It was already late afternoon. It was time to go home for the day.

"Deku!" Izuku heard a call. He was expecting Bakugo, but why did it sound like... "Uraraka?!"

"Oh, Deku! Finally, I caught up!"

"U-Uraraka, why are you calling me D-Deku?" He didn't want to sound rude asking her, so he was stuttering and embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought it was your nickname, since that Bakugo guy kept calling you that."

 _'Deku! I'll f*cking kill you!'_

"Oh... well, uh... Deku was a nickname he gave me as an insult."

"Ah, really? I actually think Deku gives a vibe of 'never giving up!'

"MY NICKNAME IS DEKU!" He said as red as a tomato.

"Hmmm... how about Deku-kun, so you don't feel insulted."

"OK! I'M DEKU-KUN!" Even more red.

Uraraka then giggles slightly. "Haha! Oh, hey. Wanna walk home together?"

This made Izuku explode out of embarrassment. Nearly fainting. He only ended up rapidly nodding. Very rapidly.

~-0-~

 _"You think Midoriya is ready?" Toshinori asked a short man._

 _"Give that kid time. He hasn't even mastered his own quirk yet."_

 _"Understood."_

 **Well, now that chapter is done. You won't be seing from me for a few days. Like... 2 days. See ya til then!**


End file.
